borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dr F you just sent me a message, i cannot sign up for an account, i use my work computer and they block the hell out of the things we can do, so in advance i am sorry if i messed up something, i am well behaved so you should not have any problems, and if i posted this in the wrong spot i am very sorry thank you XBOX GT SinsterNobody PS i am about to leave work so i wont have access for long, if you need to let me know anything doh! hope i didnt set off any firewall alarms;0) just wanted to know why you could not get an account. "the boss is watching" is the best one i can think of. Dr. F Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Doc. I think I screwed up a little with my signature. Doesn't appear where i set the tildes, in fact it appears below... in a somewhat weird way. I tryed to create it via tables, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Could you please take a short look? 11:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yup. 12:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading Bitch Fest Think setting up a disclaimer discouraging mod requests, or maybe a separate trading forum for mods might help reduce the ragey conflicts around here? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ty for calling me out on this issue WhackG. _i_ do not want to discourage mod requests because: # it gives modders something social to do # modded content is only disallowed in the mainspace (main namespace) of the wiki # it gives the opportunity for the community to decline such requests (unlikely, but its there) _i_ do not want to open a new forum because: # _i_ want to keep the forums neat # putting up an artificial wall between opposing sides is futile when each can still troll the other sides forums # ragers _will_ rage even if its about how DLC4 should have had a better name. i say _i_ because this is only my opinion. you are welcome to broach the subject with the other sysops, warblade and claptrap are available. 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that answers my question quite nicely. I just wish people would relax and be constructive more.. WhackyGordon 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) motw Did Matt get b&?!NOhara24 00:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :just blocked. two weeks. maybe less. 01:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here The x2 Caustic Equilizers worked like a charm thanks Bro Montana :works every time! 06:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) sleadge hey,i need help beating sleadge so can you give me some pointersBrytonissoawesome 21:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 21:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :take out his shield with shock and the either burn him or pour on the damage. try not to let him close on you because his attacks are brutal @ short range. try using bloodwing set to shock, or take out the shield and give him the bird (flambe'). 22:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : : :thanks any more ways : :where can i find corrosive weopons :Brytonissoawesome 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :by the way i am a mordocai level 19 hunter unless its a Guaranteed Drop like sledge's shotgun the items dropped and available for purchase in machines is random. good luck. another way to beat sledge is to kill all his supporting cast and then shoot sledge backing away at mid-distance being careful not to get cornered, at 19 bloodwing is good for one attack at a time. 01:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks,i just leveled up to level 20 and increased bloodwings attack and speed.Brytonissoawesome 21:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 21:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I just posted my first message. Have watched forum for many months and never been able to figure out HOW to post a reply or add on to a message. Still unsure. I would like to pat you on the back for your many contributions to this wiki, but never knew how. I read this daily before jumping in to play the game. Please send me specifics on HOW to add a comment to someone's message. Thanks. Gensuknives.You WILL die....I know...I did. 14:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) its easy realy all you do is go to edit down on the last comment and press enter then you start typing:] blands 2 hey Dr.F do you know when borderlands 2 comes out???????:]Brytonissoawesome 22:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawessomeBrytonissoawesome 22:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Borderlands 2 will not be released until Duke Nukem has had its run. so as not to compete with their own game. as of this writing GBX has two announced games in development and two unannounced games in development. one is likely the "no-brainer" blands2. 23:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Rarity? Just saw your edit on the Revolver page, and I was wondering about the policies regarding rarity. For example, you labeled them Common, but they can spawn up to Purple. So do you leave them as common, or should they be labeled Common - Purple (Common through Purple) for any weapon? 22:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :rarity common was discussed long ago and is slowly being implemented. as a rarity it is all levels of white to purple meaning that the item can be multiple rarities. this to dissuade editors from constantly changing the rarity of something because they have found a green/purple/whathaveyou. i see your point that it has not been documented in rarity. would you care to do so? 22:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know where the page can be found. 22:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Rarity oddly enough. 02:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Specter mod Here is the code from willowtree to get a Specter mod body: : dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Command.Lilith_Hyperion_Specter Apparantly, in DLC3 all 4 characters were assigned one (1) new non-loyalty class mod as well as 3 loyalty class mods. The specter class mod is one of the non-loyalty class mods, I mistakenly thought that it was a hyperion loyalty mod, which isn't possible considering that the Hyperion loyalty mod belongs to the Hunter. (By the way I am the who has been discussing the Specter Mod with you recently, I just wasn't signed because I forgot that I logged out and had to re-log in.) PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 02:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :longshot - i agree. the COMs can be labelled as hyperion etc. but not loyalty. you may add it back if you have the time and kindly would you look over the chart to check that all COMs labelled loyalty are in fact loyalty and not just a singlular manufacturer's? and thank you for your contributions. 09:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Im user Fugu72, who you banned a few days ago, and for which I had zero chance to explain or reply to anyone...since my IP was banned. I just read your message tonite about me uploading stuff like a moron and overwriting files which were linked to other pages and all I wanted to I apologize for that. Despite your belief, I did not know what I was doing. I knew I was doing something wrong when my files started been removed last tuesday and beleive me I felt pretty bad. I didnt hink I could mess up a website to which I had acces to editing pages. Again, Im really sorry for the trouble I caused, I only wanted to help by sharing the pictures of weapons I found but I will admit been a little short on patience whenit comes to reading and despite my asking for help to the staff a few months ago, I never quite understood how I could contribute to this very neat website and since a few of the pictures I uplaoded 5-6 months ago stayed, I didnt know I was doing it wrong. I wish I had a chance to explain before I was banend forever but again, given my IP was banned I couldnt even find a way to reach you to apologize and explain what hapenned. I dont expect you to un-ban me because its my word against....well...nothing...but I felt real bad for causing trouble and if it was the last you heard from me here, at least I got a chance to speak. Sorry again and take care! Fugu72 05:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :you are unbanned. try naming your files differently so as to not overwrite other folks files. and publish them somewhere, if not on the item's talk page, put them on your page (with which you can do whatever you want). this way they will not be orphaned. look at other people's pages if you want ideas. thank you for going out of your way to explain this unpleasantness. welcome back and enjoy! 09:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ps - only the item cards which are digital camera pictures need to be replaced. try the forums next time (almost anything goes there). ::out of curiosity who did you ask for help? if it was me i apologiz/se for missing it. Hi!! Thanks for unblocking me, rest assured that you will not have to block me again. I have understood a few things in the last few days, reading around and all. I didnt even notice you had left a message on my talk page till this morning where I noticed you asking me NOT to overwrite files. I dont want to bother you with all the questions I have about helping this wiki with new picture files but I do want to know how things work. From what I understand, it is only allowed to upload a new file for a weapon if the file name is identical, therefor, it is actually updating this exact weapon picture. I also notice on my talk page you have mentionned that I have made mistakes in the past uploading revolver files (again really sorry) Have I noticed my talk page sooner, I would have asked before uploading anything else but I didnt I didnt expect to be given a second chance to participate, but i really dont wanna mess up again so is there a page where I can easily read the rules and guidelines on how to upload, I would really appreciate. I have over a thousand screenshots from weapons (no green or white) and if I can help you and the others with some interesting variant of legendary weapons and such, please let me know. In the mean time, Ill stick to reading and watching untill Im sure Im not repeating my mistakes. Thanks again for your trust, wont let you down! Frank Fugu72 01:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :please do not upload images of items where the image is in use somewhere on the wiki. this is indicated by the featured on link at the bottom of the page. best to not overwrite someone else's file. you can do this by naming them ___fugu or fugu___. if you want you can upload all your good stuff to your userpage and then start adding them to the known models lists on talk pages. if you want help ask me or another admin or try the forums under watercooler. if you want to help keep an eye on the Borderlands_Wiki:Needhelp page or check my bounty board. 07:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon update Hey!! Im really slowly getting this website, I just noticed that all the messages I left you were actually lower on your talk page...and that you had answered ALL my recently asked questions.... sigh.. :O( Ok to answer your question about the help I got before,I dont know how I managed to contact them and get them to answer me caus its been a while, but its the people from wikia (Sarah), but as I understand from their last email, they dont cover specific wiki such as borderland so they couldnt help me too much with the pic situation. I think last time they just took my files and probably contacted you to upload them. Anyways, Ill just stick to "trying" to put stuff on my page. Again sorry for the trouble I caused before, I was under the impression that the idea of the weapon picture update was to show the most powereful/valuable weapon found in the game so whenever I had a gun that was better than what I saw on the website, I figured Id update it and put what I had found...this is why I uploaded so many weapons...some of them as you said were barely appropriate. Thanks for your help, Ill try to put it to good use from now on. Fugu72 Roll back Im a bit confused. I did not know that roll back was an option and i dont know the difference. i have only ever seen others use undo, so thats what i have been using.( did i do something wrong?) Could you explain the difference in a bit more detail so i understand which one to use, and when. Veggienater 17:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :you is now a rollbacker (or as of the date of my post on your talk). basically if you see vandalism you can one click it back w/o summary. you been drafted for doing well, sorry. : Ah, i see, in that case i am honored and will try to do my best with this new ability.Veggienater 19:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Candidates for Deletion Is there some specail way to create a banner on a page that needs to be deleted or do I just use the brackets around the ( delete| reason ) like on the money page.Veggienater 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :that is correct. or . 20:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : OK, great. I will continue to help to the best of my limited knowledge computer wise.Veggienater 20:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Steam Sale if Borderlands Game of the Year remains on sale at 50% off until 01JAN11 Dr. F will buy a four pack. an additional full game for himself and for any three of his steam friends with this item on their wish list who agree to accept the gift. goty must remain @ 50% until noon 01JAN11 or my offer/pledge is vacated. 1626 local 27DEC10 *friendships are not required to be maintained after gifts. offer void on pandora and within rebel alliance space. "free" steam account required. drat 12/28 steam dropped the 50% offer today. sorry gang. 19:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC)